anthony and the lost ark ep 1 book 1
by zaperzap11
Summary: ep1 of the awsome kick ass series enjoy


anthony and the lost ark ep.1 book 1 12/15/10 srry i couldent help but post it early XD enjoy

-beep beep beep wake up idoit-

anthony:ughh i hate that alarm 7:00 oh s**t the bus is comeing in abot 20 minits!

-bruses teeth gets dressed and gets other stuff-

...

-17 minits later-

anthony:got to get to bus stop!-runs to busstop-

jose:about damn time you got here anthony

kalee:you almost missed the bus

anthony:jeez i woke up late

jose:that explans why your shoes are on the wroge foot

-anthony looks down and fix shoes-

kalee:hey the bus is here

-jose and anthony and kalee get on bus-

alex:hey guys

kalee,jose,anthony:hey alex

anthony:so whats new with you guys

jose:nuthing much

kalee:nuthing

alex:i was so bored i think i sleeped thorth the whole week end

-get to school-

anthony:well ill see you guys

-gos to class-

teacher:ok class today we will discue the cells of a plant turn your text books to page 193

anthony:not even the first 5 mintes and i want to go home

-two hours later acrost town-

-man in black cloak walking in middle of a highway-

man in car:hey you get out of the rode

man in black cloak blasts car flying in air with red blast from a stafe-

people in cars:AHHHHHHHHHHHHH

-back at the school in luche room-

anthony:hey eveybody

jose,alex,kalee,yami,yume:hey anthony

anthony:hey whars xigver

xigver:am here srry i was late

-after some talking and convertations a man with a black cloak and staf is in fount of the school-

school guard:excues me sir you need a visiters pass to get in the school

-man chokes guard-

guard:ahh i cant breth

man:darkness depent on this man

-shadow covers guard and guard gets red eyes scars and claws and razor sharp teeth-

man:go in the school and infect and make my army

guard -grolws-ROWRR GRRRR AGHWE GRRR

guard takles teacher-

teacher:ahhhhh help

guard:AGHE HYFE ROWR GRRR ROJE

teacher face ters off and schull showing and orgain-

-guard eating orgains and gets up-guard and teacher:grrrrr-run to luche room

anthony:so then i said you think ill take that ill kick your ass then i blew up his base in call of duty

jose:that was our base remeber

anthony:oh yea good times i love online call of duty

xigver:hey wats that-points to guard and teacher chaseing athor guard-

guard two-run there monsters

anthony hits the monsters with bookbag-

anthony:back off whatever the hell you are

guard knocks anthony down and trys to eats his face but anthony blocks his hands by holeing them -

yami:get off him -kicks guard off-

teacher and guard:GRRRRRRRRR

-teacher and guard fuse togher and make a huge monster with claws teeth and spicked tail-

-monster slams tail and make earthquicke but anthony and friends gets out of way

-other kids runs scameing-

alex:what the fu** going on

jose:i dont know but we can just stay here and die

yume:then what

yumi:we-

anthony:RUN LIKE HELL!

-anthony and friends run to parking lot-

kalee:wat do we do

anthony:look -points to mob of mosters with scars and dark eyes and blood stated closue-

jose:they look like people

-anthony gets stick from tree and breck pull open a car-

anthony:get in

-evey one gets in and anthony drives car thouth mob-

xigver:can you drive anthony

anthony:I HAVE NO IDEA SO HANG ON TO YA UNDERWEAR!

kalee:we're dead

alex:by the monsters

kalee:no by his driveing

anthony:WHOOOHOOO

-once anthony and his friends gets awey they park in a parking lot of a mall-

anthony:ok lets not panic

alex:THERE ALL RESION WE SCHOOLD PANIC

-anthony hair blows back becuise of yelling-O.O

eveyone eles-O.O damn

anthony:anyway lets go in that store

eveyone:ok but we need wepons just in case

-eveyone gets out of car-

man with dark hair and a necklese with a black gem in it comes up to anthony and his friends-

man:hey you kids take these-hands over wepons-

man:you anthony take this gun sword it can shoot shotgun shells and be a sword

man:jose take these trowing knife and daggers

man:kalee take this loge sword

man:alex take this sword and shiled

man:yumi take this ax

man:yume take this mace

man:xigver take these arrow guns

eveyone:thx and who are you and why you give these to us

man:your see soon-disappes-

anthony:that was weird any way we got to find out whats going on and stop it

kalee:why us

xigver:yea why

anthony:becuise you see any one eles alive and helping and telling us what the hell going on

kalee and xigver:no

anthony:EGGZACLY!

jose:well wat do we do

yumi:lets go find some people alive that know anything about this

anthony:fine eveyone with me

eveyone:yep

eveyone puts there hands out in a cirle-

anthony-lets do this

-anthony and friends go in mall looking for surviers -

anthony:i wonder who ever started this went to the mall too

-anthony and friends turn in hallway in mall and see the centure of the mall is fulled with dead bodys-

eveyone:O.O he or she or it did come here

yami:ya damn right look at all the dead people am scared

yume:me too

kalle:me four

alex:me five

jose:me six

xigver:me seven

anthony:am not

yami:why not anthony

anthony:becuise i want to kick some moster ass YEAH

xigver:well heres you chans look-points to mob of zobies comeing towers anthony and friends-

kalee:HOLY SH**

alex:WHAT THE FU**

-anthony runs to mob and swings his big gun sword at zombies and some go flying in the air some get choped like suishi-

xigver:suck on this bitchs-shoots rapeied fire arrows from his arrow guns-

yume:hammer time -swings mace and hammers down zombies till they look like pancakes-

kalee:no you dont-kicks male zombie in balls and then cuts his head off-

yami:take this zombies-swings ax and chops 10 zombis in half-

jose:how about some knife in your head-trows knifes in zombies head and trows one in a zombies ass-how about some knife up ya ass bitch hahahaha

alex:-spins withs sword and chops zombies like his a blender-

anthony:eat shot gun shells ya fat basstured-shots shotguns shells at fat zombies-

?:ROOWRRRR

anthony:wat was that

-zombies run awey in fear-

-eveyone looks up at the shadow that casted over them by some thing huge-

anthony:O.O...sh*t

to be contined


End file.
